ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Found My Place
Found My Place is the ending song composed by Oh, Hush! and featured Jeff Lewis for The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Lyrics It feels so right I'm where I belong Cause I found my place I found my place (Hi-ya!) What a ride I knew I was strong Now I found my place I found my place With Master Wu Got a style like Bruce Teachin' everybody how to do Kung Fu And I never knew I had this power inside Yeah (with our main man Lloyd) That's me, Double L-O-Y-D My dad is bad but ya we still family And they say that family keeps you safe from harm but to gain a dad I had to lose an arm But just because you're different Doesn't mean that you'll never make a difference As long as you're with good friends You can save the world! 'Cause we got the power that we never knew we had It feels so right I'm where I belong 'Cause I found my place I found my place (Hi-ya!) What a ride I knew I was strong Now I found my place I found my place Well you're dealing with a Master My fists are faster I use Kung Fu to avoid disaster There's nothin' you can do that's gonna block my punch I'ma finish this fight by lunch (With our main man Lloyd) That's me. The city destroyed? (No!) I see a shark and it's Ninjago Punch, kick, gimme nunchucks quick Just me and my clique and our mechs look sick (Well, okay) okay, okay It took a little time to forgive you, dad (Well, okay) okay, okay You know we owe it all to a giant cat (Wait, what?) The legend of the Ninja lives, well it's just too bad that his dad is (Garmadon) Yeah he's evil but he loves his kids, ya he's so savage (Cole) Cole got a little bit of sarcasm in him but he keep the record spinning (Nya) Nya's keeping everybody else in check 'cause she does it with a Water Strider mech (Koko) Big shouts to the mama that can mane it on her own, with a legendary son at home (Jay) Jay got his head up in the clouds while he's flying through the sky (Kai) Well the guy's got a lotta energy and he's burning up his enemies Fire Mech (Zane) Insane he's bringing the pain ya there's Ice in his veins (And Master Wu) We love that dude (Come on) Punch right, kick to the side Well lemme see you do the Ninja slide Drop the boom Dance of doom Now we lightin' the whole room Punch right, kick to the side Well lemme see you do the Ninja slide Crouching tiger Hidden dragon We the best and you know we ain't braggin'! It feels so right I'm where I belong 'Cause I found my place I found my place (Hi-ya!) What a ride I knew I was strong Now I found my place I found my place With Lord Garmadon Now I fit in I'm comfortable in my skin I'm throwing caution to the wind To the wind yeah yeah It feels so right I'm where I belong Cause I found my place I found my place (Hi-ya!) Gallery Lego Ninjago - Found My Place - Oh, Hush! feat. Jeff Lewis (official video) Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Music Category:2017 Category:Ninjago